


Mountain Sound

by elderlemon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Campfires, Camping, Enthusiastic Consent, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Grunge, Hook-Up, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photography, Snow, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderlemon/pseuds/elderlemon
Summary: Accidentally dumping hot chocolate on Axel's crotch was probably the best thing Roxas ever did.





	Mountain Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean/gifts).



> Hey Suju!! <3 I really hope you enjoy this! I went in a completely different direction because I know you like grunge and loner Axel and my hand kept trying to write high fantasy magic. Haha. So I was like NOPE NOT TODAY. But yeah, I also think this would be a fun AU to explore outside of this oneshot <3 Happy Holidays my friend!

**Mountain Sound**

 

 It rarely snowed in Portland. For a good chunk of the winter, the forests were bare, save for the thick pine and cedar, collecting rain drops on their needles. Mostly cold and wet, the residents of the city chose to don their galoshes and umbrellas rather than thick, cumbersome snow gear. But there was a special time of year when the snow came down from the mountains. It was a small window, only about a week or so, when the foothills and forests were powdered white, in a picturesque blanket of crystals. And it was during this time, Roxas and his fellow photography comrades wandered out into the wilderness of Mt Hood for a long weekend trip of quality snapshots, bonfires and hot chocolate.

Of course the group was anal about their equipment. Thousands of dollars worth of lenses, tripods and bases were nothing to sneeze at. However, that didn’t stop Sora from goofing off like a little kid, creating a scene on a patch of ice to make the girls laugh.

“Dude, you’re gonna take destroy your gear.” Riku warned, sipping on his black coffee. He was far too sophisticated for hot, chocolate-y milk.

“Why do you care? It’s his stuff.” Roxas laughed, leaning up against the four wheeler as he snapped a few candid photos to set the white balance.

“Because I’ll be the one he bitches to for the next year while he saves up for a new macro lens.” Riku replied, though a slight smile graced his lips. God, he and Sora were so grossly into each other and so completely in denial. But if Roxas had learned much of anything in his 24 years of life, it was to just let shit be. Rolling his eyes, he fashioned the lens cover onto his Nikon and pulled the scarf up over his mouth, enjoying the way the snow crunched under his fuzzy boots.

“I’m heading up to the North Viewpoint! See you bastards there.” brushing blonde, silky hair up beneath his beanie, he waved, earning a middle finger from both Kairi and Hayner. While he was a little nervous about the traction on the makeshift path up to the lake lookout, Roxas pressed ahead, knowing all too well that the first person to start snapping photos had the best chance to catch the light during golden hour. It took him a good fifteen minutes to make it to the top with his camera safe and unscathed. But the stressful climb had been worth it.

In the late afternoon sun, the lake sparkled with bold cobalt and gold, partially frozen with the looming mountain ever-present in the distance. Removing the gloves from his hands, Roxas undid the lens cap and brought his SLR to life. Trying to ignore the nip in the wind, he adjusted his stance and aimed the viewfinder, determined to get a brilliant lens flare. It was sort of his aesthetic, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Damn. That camera must have cost a pretty penny.”

 

Bristling at the comment, Roxas snapped a few shots before glancing to where the overtly, patronizing voice came from. Unsurprisingly, the owner of said voice had ‘jackass’ written all over his outfit and face; worn black boots, faded gray jeans and a thick button down with some stupid hipster sweater beneath the ensemble. And most noticeably, a henna red, messy man bun. The guy wasn’t unattractive but whenever a stranger decided to mock him as if he was some basic bitch working with Instagram filters, it was an automatic turn-off.

“Ye-up.” He replied, a bite to the response as he ignored the smug looking asshole leaning against the park binoculars.

“You from the University?”

God. This guy wasn’t going to leave him alone. He was probably alumni, snooping around and giving unsolicited advice because he had a BA in fine arts. Or something like that. Of course peace and tranquility in the forest was too much to ask for!

“Senior year. And I need to grab some some shots before the light fades so...” he trailed off, hoping the taller man would take the hint. He didn’t. The sounds of boots scraping ice became louder as Mr. Man Bun stopped directly next to Roxas, bending down enough to where he could smell his cologne. Fresh and oddly spicy. The scent caused the hairs on his neck to prickle. It was clear he wasn’t your garden variety, post grad, hippie bum.

“You’re not at a good angle. If you want something dynamic, you’ll probably want to scamper up the ledge a bit more.” the man replied, idly chewing on the ring in his lower lip as he snuck a peak at the preview photo on the screen. Roxas huffed and let his camera hang on his neck.

“What’s your problem, man?” he frowned up at the redhead, finally meeting his gaze. Alright. He was pretty hot. Maybe a couple years older than himself. The two tear drop shaped tattoos beneath each eye and a brow barbel to match the lip ring brought the entire gunge, asshole look to completion. He hated that he found these types of men attractive. Apparently, Roxas wasn’t all that intimidating because the sharp eye contact caused Mr. Bun Head to laugh. Bringing a lit cigarette to his lips, he turned his head and puffed some smoke to the wind.

“No problem. I’m just trying to be helpful.”

“Well, you’re not great at it.” Roxas raised a brow. “And it’s kind of obnoxious considering I didn’t ask.” He shivered, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He should have listened to Olette when she told him to take the heating patches.

“Point taken.” Mr. Man Bun took the cig and began to roll the butt against the snowy ground before tucking it away in the pack of Menthols. “Name’s Axel by the way.” he grinned, holding out a hand for Roxas to take. Deciding that maybe Axel was just trying to be harmlessly impressive, Roxas met his grip for a quick shake. Despite the nippy weather, the man’s hands were surprisingly soft and warm.

“Roxas. So, you were saying something about climbing up that bluff? I’m not really keen on bouldering with my Nikon, since it definitely cost ‘a pretty penny’.” he replied, a bit proud of his quick wit.

“Ouch! Nice.” Axel laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I swear, I wasn’t trying to be a dick.”

“Alright, man. I believe you.” Roxas grinned, shuffling his feet for a moment as he heard the rest of his group making their way up the hill. Motioning with his thumb to their left, Axel turned and walked over to a small, rocky tree grove.

“I used to come here to sketch. If you climb on up, I can hand you your camera. This gets you a better vantage point and you won’t have the stupid, wooden fencing in the shot.” Axel lightly tapped one of the boulders with the toe of his boot. He had a decent point. The fencing was sort of a buzzkill and it ruined the illusion of ‘untamed wilderness’.

“So I take it you went to school here too?” Roxas asked, sizing up the rock formation. It wasn’t very steep, however, he was worried about the stability of the rocks. There was a lot of loose gravel.

“Sure did. Class of ‘14, actually.”

“Wow. I thought you were younger.”

“Ha. You’re cute. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Axel chided, stepping to the side of the first boulder.

“If I end up falling off the cliff, I’m blaming you.” Roxas handed off his Nikon and pushed his palms firmly against the icy surface of the large rock. Carefully, he hoisted himself up, moving slowly from one to the next onto the small bluff between the trees. Once he was sure he had a good foot hold, he leaned a bit, reaching for his camera. “Good thing you’re stupidly tall.”

“Stupidly? I’d say ‘functionally’ tall. But I wouldn’t expect short people to have any perspective on that.”

“Mm. You’re not wrong. Birds wouldn’t mistake me for a tree.” he chided, raising his camera towards the lake again. Axel had absolutely been right. The angle was astronomically better and he didn’t have to worry about catching the cliff fencing in the image. He snapped a few photos, creeping around the ledge for a good minute until the wind sent a particularly rough gust and flurry of powder his way. “Fuck! I’m heading down.”

“Good call! Wind’s picking up.” Axel called, reaching his arm upward to retrieve the precious cargo. Roxas eagerly scooted himself back down, legs a little shaky and adrenaline pumping.

“I don’t know how the Nat Geo photographers do that shit. I’m having heart palpitations.” he laughed, breath caught in his throat as he turned the camera off and recapped the lens once more. That was the majority of any photo shoot; time spent turning things on and off and putting stuff together and taking it apart.

“They probably get off on it.” Axel snickered, watching as the rest of Roxas group scrambled to take their photos.

“I appreciate the help. You wanna join us tonight? We’re having a bonfire at the resort grounds.” Roxas asked, pulling the gloves back onto his freezing fingers.

“Oh? Sounds like a good time. Sure.” The redhead shrugged and hunched over a bit as another gust hit them. A shriek came from the group as Namine’s hat went air born, causing Hayner to laugh, and Kairi to take off beside her girlfriend in an attempt to tackle the runaway accessory.

“Hopefully it won’t be this windy. I’d rather not catch on fire, even if it _is_ freezing.” Roxas chattered, watching in amusement as Namine launched herself onto the runaway fabric.

“Wouldn’t that be a sight.” Axel snorted.

 “So, around seven, then?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then, Rox.” he waved, quickly hobbling down the southeast path. As much as he hated pet names, Roxas couldn’t help but shiver at the little ball of heat in his belly as he waved back, watching Axel’s form disappear down the snowy trail. Humming to himself, he wandered back over to Hayner and Sora, flipping through the camera previews. He hadn’t had that much success with flirting in a long time and a little part of him was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

~-~

 

Unsurprisingly, getting the bonfire going was easier said than done. None of them were particularly well versed in nature survival, but the sheer amount of self igniting logs and newspaper that had to be used was a bit of an embarrassment. Namine had brewed up some fresh hot chocolate as the group sat nestled around the brilliant, dancing flames.

“Heard you invited that redheaded guy to the fire. Nice.” She smirked, giving Roxas a playful nudge with her elbow.

“Yeah well, he helped me get some stellar lakeside photos, so I felt like it was only polite.” he took a sip of the drink, slouching into the blanket and his blue, beach chair.

“Of course.” Namine held her mug to her lips to hide her shit-eating grin. Roxas merely rolled his eyes as he looked upward at the smoke that was billowing up into the speckled, blackened sky. Without the city lights, it was crazy how dark it could get. Riku was off to the side, setting up his time lapse equipment. The night skyscapes he managed to capture were the envy of their senior class.

“Come on, Riku! You’ve got plenty of time for that!” Sora whined, tossing a flimsy ball of snow at the silver haired man.

“Do that again and I’ll white wash you in that snow bank.” Riku threatened, adjusting the aperture of his lens. And as a man of his word, as the next snow ball hit his jacket sleeve, he took off towards the brunette at a dead sprint. Sora yelped, diving from his chair in a feeble attempt at escape. Ultimately, it ended with pathetic laughing and groveling as Riku wrestled him into the powder next to the cabin wall.

“You think they’d have fucked by now with all of this pining.” Roxas laughed.

“I’ll say. I’ve never seen such pent up, sexual desire.” Axel came up from behind and plopped himself down onto the empty chair beside Roxas, causing his cheeks to go pink and the skin on his arms to prickle.

“I didn’t think you were gonna show. It’s 7:30.” he grinned, handing Axel a cup of hot chocolate.

“Sorry. I ended up taking a snooze. I was up all last night driving up from Northern Cali.”

“Really? You travel around a lot then?” Roxas commented, sinking further into the blanket over his lap.

“That I do. But I haven’t been back here for a good year. I’m surprised everything hasn’t eroded more.” Axel moved the chair a bit closer to Roxas. “You wanna share the blanket? It’s fucking cold. My nuts are going numb.”

“Gross. Didn’t need the visual.”

“Aw. You’re not fun to tease _at all_.” Axel laughed as he intercepted half the blanket and a fresh cup of hot chocolate, adjusting the comforter over his legs. Roxas managed a gentle chuckle as they made themselves comfortable. He went silent for a moment, taking a thoughtful sip of the warm beverage, listening to the crisp crackling of the fire breaking down the cedar logs. It was always so peaceful out in the woods; No blaring car horns, no dogs yipping or little kids screaming. Or in his case, no loud roommate fucking a different girl every night.

“So, you graduated in 2014?”

“Dropped out.” Axel replied in a nonchalant manner as he sucked a marshmallow into his mouth.

“You said class of 2014.” Roxas chuckled, now even more curious about this vagrant, rogue of a man.

“Yeah I didn’t say I graduated.” Came the cheeky reply. “Honestly, it was just getting too expensive and at that point, I was just filling requirements I didn’t need for a degree. Uni’s a fucking scam.”

“You’re not wrong. I’m taking a pottery class for absolutely no reason. I’m thinking of doing a giant dick for my final. Make it a statement piece.”

“Oh God, _PLEASE_. That’s honestly brilliant! Dicks are _always_ the best way to sign off.” Axel threw an arm around his shoulder, practically cackling at the idea. Roxas laughed, pushing a bit at the older man’s chest as the momentum caused the flimsy beach chairs to wobble.

“So you dropped out and you’re traveling?”

“Yep. Just my trusty van and I, wandering around from place to place. It seemed more appealing than becoming a Starbucks barista.” he shrugged, fingers idly tracing over the collar of Roxas’ sweater. Maybe Sora and Riku weren’t the grossest, sexually repressed people here.

“Honestly? That _does_ sound much better than Starbucks. I think I’d be too chicken to take a leap like that though.” Roxas sighed, leaning into Axel’s hand as it moved from the collar of his shirt, to the nape of his neck, fingers idly tracing at the hairs on the base of his neck.

“Ah. It’s not so bad. I don’t hop around without saving up enough. You’d be surprised at the amount of odd, low-skill work nomads can pick up. And the places I’ve gotten to see? Totally worth it.” Axel grinned, leaning back against the mesh backing of the flimsy chair.

“It’s tempting. But I think I can hold off until I graduate in the spring. Have to make sure they get my parting gift.” Roxas chuckled, finding himself lean into Axel. He hadn’t given much thought for what he wanted to do after he graduated. Certainly not taking portraits of whiny kids at mall. Maybe his new redheaded friend was onto something.

The hours ticked by and the fire started to burn low as the group laughed and joked together. Hayner, Pence and Olette had finally returned from their rental cabin with some spiced bourbon to add to the chocolaty brew they had been drinking.

“So, how long are you planning to stay in town” Roxas asked, refilling his mug to warm his hands. By this point he had practically migrated onto Axel’s lap in an attempt to keep his ass from freezing to his seat. Namine and Kairi had already retreated back into the cabin and Sora was passed out against Riku.

“Hmm. Haven’t decided yet. Probably at least a few days.” Axel replied as he downed the last of his hot chocolate. “But I have to say, I had a good time tonight. If you want I could give you my number in case you wanted to keep up with my adventures.”

“You’re slick aren’t you?” Roxas teased, giving the older man a wry grin. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind keeping it in case I get bored with my mundane responsibilities. Who knows. I might find time to text you or something.”

“I’m _so_ flattered!” Axel snickered, finally closing the gap between them and pulling Roxas into a much anticipated kiss. He was surprised it took the guy this long considering he’d been on his lap for at _least_ a good hour. Humming against warm, slightly chapped lips, Roxas wrapped his free arm around Axel’s neck, pressing himself further into the other’s chest. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss with a gentle groan, shuddering in bliss when the taller man traced a hand over his thigh. Tongues moved together, slick and hot in a dizzying dance as the kissing became more desperate and sensual. In a bold move, Roxas gently tugged on Axel’s lip ring, quite surprised at his own bravery and the moan he managed to elicit from his partner. A shrill whistle caused him to jolt a bit, bringing him back into the present and to break away from the wet and messy kissing.

“Damn Rox! I didn’t think you were that thirsty!” Hayner jeered. It was all in good fun but Roxas still found himself a little annoyed at his best friend. He was about to retort when the leg of the beach chair began to wobble and collapse. And in a horrifying moment of sobering reality, the hot liquid splattered over the fabric on Axel’s crotch, causing the both of them to fall back, taking the small beach chair with them as they tumbled onto the ground.

Sora clapped a gloved hand over his mouth, stifling laughter as best he could as Olette quickly rushed forward to make sure they were unscathed. Even though the poor guy probably had his dick burned, the entire situation was hilariously perfect. Leave it to Roxas to ruin his own chances.

“FUCK! Fuck, I’m so sorry! God, Axel are you hurt?” Roxas asked, fighting the urge to just run away into the forest to die. Of course. Things had been going _too_ well. He should have seen this coming from a mile away.

“Yeah...maybe? I dunno. It was definitely hot...” Axel groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“Let’s go into the cabin. I’ve got ice and towels…and fresh pants? Fuck! I’m so, so sorry!” Roxas rambled, helping Axel to his feet, stumbling a bit to where they almost went down a second time. Hayner was living it up in the background, completely failing at holding in his amusement.

“It’s okay, man. It was an accident. I’m fine.” Axel reassured, steadying himself as Roxas helped him up. “I’ve got a change of pants in my van. It’s not too far down the path. Probably best to call it a night.”

“Can I at least walk you back?” Roxas managed to croak, his stomach in knots.

“Sure. With my chocolate crotch, who knows if a bear will take up the scent and track me down.” He chuckled.

“Is that supposed to be a euphemism?”

“Maybe. Does it turn you on?”

“Not in the slightest.” Roxas, stuffed his hands into his pockets, pleased that Axel was so good natured about what had just transpired. About a mile down the path, they arrived at the camper park and off to the side was a mint green, 60’s style van. It was certainly garish and a bit gaudy but definitely consistent with it’s owners aesthetic. Taking the keys out of his pocket, Axel unlocked the back doors to a warm, blanketed space, a few rows of tea lights illuminating the otherwise dark interior. It certainly was cozy.

“Ya know, you could make it up to me, if you wanted.” Axel smirked, leaning back against the bumper, idly spreading his legs.

“Y-You’re joking.” Roxas laughed, putting his hands on his hips. What was this asshole playing at?

“Does my romantically lit bungalow seem like a joke.” He waggled his thinly plucked eye brows. “ 'S actually pretty cozy in here.” he sang, motioning towards the nest of thick blankets.

“You totally did this on purpose.” Roxas snorted as he gently pushed Axel’s chest backward, causing the man’s knees to buckle as he fell back into the van.

“Not entirely. You definitely spilled your cocoa on me all on your own. I just figured I’d play along to get you to myself.” He purred, idly fiddling with the piercing on his lip, eyes lidded with pleasure.

“Asshole. I thought I actually hurt you.” Roxas grumbled, helping to close the door behind them before awkwardly maneuvering Axel’s jeans down and off his legs. Pushing himself up, cheeks dusted with red, he traced his finger tips down over Axel’s lower stomach. Blood pounded in his ears as he nudged a knee between the older man’s legs, causing Axel to moan again, this time a little bit louder. Lips found their way to the crook of the redhead’s neck, biting and sucking as his hand continued it’s trek down through course, red hair into the confines of those pesky boxers. If Axel wanted to play, they’d play on Roxas’ terms. A hand found it’s way to Roxas ass, kneading and cupping at him through damp, slightly icy jeans.

“Hmm… not to be a bummer, but your pants are cold and soggy..” Axel breathed between groans, pleased that the petite photographer was more than happy to play this little game.

“Oh are they? I hadn’t noticed.” Roxas smirked, flicking his tongue up and out over the shell of Axel’s ear. Admittedly, they were quite uncomfortable now and he was eager to get the stiff, icy fabric off of his legs. Shifting a bit, he helped Axel strip them off between a flurry of passionate nips and kisses that were causing the windows to begin to fog. Good thing the van was parked on the edge of the camp.

Now free of his jeans, Roxas switched his focus, lips trailing hot kisses down to Axel’s navel and then to the messy trail of red hair just above the waistband of his boxer briefs. All the while, his free hand palmed at the prominent bulge growing beneath the soft cotton.

“Damn… you’re hung, aren’t you?” Roxas muttered, earning a guttural moan from his partner. Axel squirmed beneath him, breath heavy as watched the blonde man between his thighs. Impatient with their pace, he wove his fingers into those silky locks, giving Roxas quite the pout as he huffed.

“Didn’t take you for such a tease.”

Roxas laughed at that, giving him a tender squeeze.

“Ornery aren’t we?” he smirked, tenderly nuzzling his cheek against Axel’s arousal. But as much as Roxas wanted to torture him, he felt his own resolve starting to crumble. With a tantalizing slowness, he peeled away the fabric, freeing the older man’s girth. He hadn’t been wrong. Axel was thick and throbbing, causing Roxas to lick his lips in hungry anticipation. Gripping at the base, he ran his tongue up the underside of his partner’s cock, relishing in the delightful whimpers he drew from Axel.

“Ornery _and_ sexy. I  _did_ say I’d make it up to you."

“Mm. A+ effort so far..” Axel chuckled, head lulling to the side as Roxas flicked his tongue playfully over the slit. Sighing at the musky flavor, he continued to tease, rolling his tongue around the velvety head, pampering the sensitive skin. After a few more affectionate licks, he took Axel into his mouth and moving down his thick length. This caused the redhead to swear loudly, fingers digging into Roxas scalp. Smirking around him, Roxas sunk lower, starting to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the hot, pulsing flesh.

“F-Fuck Rox, you’re mouth… ‘s fucking hot!” Axel ground out, green eyes focused intently on the beautiful man between his legs. Roxas moaned around him and turned his gaze upward, locking eyes with the other. The dazed and wanton expression on Axel’s face caused him to shudder with pure bliss. Pleased with his performance, Roxas gave another a deep suck, tongue still massaging at the thick organ. Judging by the way Axel was biting down on his knuckle, he was probably close. Using his free hand to stroke at the length he couldn’t reach, Roxas worked feverishly, whimpering as he willed his partner to cum.

Axel began to push at his head in warning, babbling incoherently as he neared his climax. This didn’t deter Roxas and he faithfully continued his ministrations, completely intent on swallowing whatever Axel could give him. Sack drawing upwards, the redhead bucked his hips forward in a wonderfully, intense orgasm. With trembling thighs, he came hard, ejaculating into Roxas’ waiting mouth. As much as he tried, the blonde couldn’t take it all and the remainder of Axel’s seed splattered down his chin and onto his chest. He swallowed what he could, head spinning as the older man pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss.

“I’m a man of my word...” Roxas purred, hands planted firmly on Axel’s broad chest.

“I didn’t doubt you.” Axel sighed, massaging the back of Roxas’ scalp. “But I don’t think we’re done here, are we?” his lips turned upward in a sly grin. Coaxing the smaller man into another deep, open mouthed kiss, Axel took the liberty of ridding Roxas of his own undergarments. After a few more moments of heavy petting and sloppy kissing, shirts were off and Roxas was gripping tightly at the back of the drivers seat, hips locked in place as a clever mouth assaulted his entrance. With shaky pants, Roxas fought to buck against the welcomed friction but Axel was having none of it. Nails dug into pale flesh as he forced Roxas to hold his position, sucking tenderly at the puckered ring of muscle.

“A-And you called me a tease.” Roxas huffed, bowing his head in frustration. Though he had no room to complain. As much as he wanted release, he also didn’t want this to end too soon.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, sweet thing?” Axel purred from below him, giving his scrotum an especially, pleasurable suck. “You’ve got a nice ass, baby. Let me admire it.”

Unable to protest, Roxas simply whimpered in response, fingers digging into black, nylon fibers as he continued to hover above Axel’s face. He was getting tired though. It took a surprising amount of thigh strength to hold this position and Roxas wasn’t exactly into squats or yoga.

“At least let me lay down...” he whined, body starting to ache from need. Axel chuckled and Roxas could almost see that, smug, over confident grin.

“Fine. Fine. Here.” releasing his grip on Roxas hips, he allowed his smaller partner to shift and lay back, switching their positions. It was a little precarious in such a small space, but Axel was more distracted by his new hard on than the lack of room.

“Such hospitality.” Roxas remarked dryly, draping his arms over Axel’s shoulders. His hair was surprisingly long now that it was free from the messy bun.

 

“I try my best.” Axel chided, bringing their hips together, lazily rocking back and fourth with the petite man pressed against the plush blankets. With sweat trickling down his forehead, Roxas brought their lips together, wrapping his thighs around Axel’s waist to draw him closer. In hindsight, spilling hot chocolate on his crotch was probably the best thing he had done all year.

With desperation mounting, Roxas broke the kiss to nip at the redhead’s pierced earlobe.

“I want your thick cock inside me! Don’t make me wait anymore.” He panted, hot breath tickling Axel’s flushed skin. But in swift opposition, he retaliated, pinning Roxas’ wrists above his head.

“Hey. Don’t be rude!” He snickered, trapping a pouting Roxas beneath him. “Just be patient. I’ll make it worth your while. I promise.” he winked. Hardly wanting to fight Axel on this, Roxas submitted, spreading his legs as wide as he could, a thick bead of precum pooling at the tip of his cock. It was taking all of his meager willpower not to give in and fuck Roxas senseless.

“I _am_!” Roxas squirmed in protest, his gaze following Axel as the taller man moved to rummage through a small compartment to their right. It was starting to become quite uncomfortable!

“Ah. Here we go!” With a playful smirk gracing his the corners of his lips, Axel returned to his work, this time accompanied by a gentle buzzing sound. The blonde practically jolted as he felt the slick, rounded silicone vibrating against his tightening sack. With a sharp intake of cool air, Roxas shuddered, fingers curled into the blankets beneath him as Axel flicked the tip of his tongue directly over his slit.

“FUCK!” He hissed, bucking upward, desperate for more friction. Between the vibrating plug and the redhead’s tongue gingerly bathing the most sensitive bits of his anatomy, Roxas braced himself for the quickly approaching orgasm. However, Axel seemed to sense this and immediately removed his lips from the rosy tip of Roxas’ penis. Sobbing in pure, sexual frustration, the photographer pressed himself up on his forearms, glowering at his partner. “Axel, come on!” He pleaded, getting desperate.

“You love this, though.” Axel grinned, calling Roxas’ bluff as he traced a hand down the blonde’s inner thigh. Throwing his head back in a dramatic display of annoyance, Roxas found himself unable to argue and completely at the other’s mercy.

“A-Asshole...”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Axel chided, easing the silicon toy up and into Roxas’ puckered entrance. The delicate vibrations set his nerve endings on fire, his lower stomach pooling with intense heat. Finding his body unable to cope anymore, it didn’t take him long to splatter a thick mess onto his stomach. The walk of shame back through the cabin for a shower was something he couldn’t say he was excited for. But Roxas quite enjoyed being a cum-slut and he wouldn’t deny that if his friends tried to tease him. With a heavy sigh, he released his grip on the comforter and allowed himself to fall back, chest heaving with exertion.

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep...” he grumbled, feeling Axel shift about the van in the limited space they had.

“Before the main event? I thought you’d have more stamina!”

“I haven’t had time to bust one out since final’s started...”

“Mm. That’s something I certainly don’t miss.” Axel agreed, joining Roxas on the floor of the parked vehicle. He couldn’t leave Axel hanging like this. The poor guy’s dick was pressed his against his stomach, recharged and ready for some special attention. So with a tired laugh, Roxas lifted himself, swinging heavy limbs up and over the smug man who was now beneath him. It wouldn’t take extremely long for his libido to take over again. Roxas knew himself too well. Passing up the chance to have Axel’s massive girth inside of him was simply out of the question.

Coaxing his older partner into a lazy kiss, Roxas took hold of the base, guiding the hot flesh up and into his aching heat. It took a moment of adjustment before he was completely impaled on Axel’s cock, thighs shaking from the bliss of being completely stuffed.

“Jesus… You’re huge..” he purred, leaning back and bracing his hands on Axel’s lower thighs.

“Hmm… Am I?” Axel asked, brow furrowed in concentration as he took hold of Roxas’ hips, steadying him as he got comfortable. Rolling his eyes, the smaller man raised his hips, pulling back till the thick head was the only warmth left inside of him. And with conviction, he rolled himself back down, half hard cock starting to throb with life again. Their rhythm started tantalizingly slow. And every time their bodies connected, the sparks in his gut grew more and more intense. Soon, Axel was meeting his hips half way, bucking up and at an angle, desperately searching for that special spot, deep inside of Roxas.

Blue eyes locking with passionate green, Roxas dug his nails into Axel’s skin, mouth slightly ajar as he bounced up and down on the throbbing erection. The way Axel was so focused on his body and his every motion made his skin prickle and his heart start beating into his throat.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so sexy.. so fucking tight..” Axel growled, swiveling his hips as his dick spread Roxas wide, brushing against a swollen prostate. Unable to stop the embarrassing, needy yelp that was ripped from his lungs, Roxas found himself falling forward and onto Axel’s chest.

“Fuck me! Right there! Don’t stop!” He begged, burring his head into the dip of Axel’s shoulder. Thankfully, his partner was now complying with his demands, fucking him senseless and into oblivion. Warm, slightly calloused hands gripped at his ass, spreading his cheeks apart as Axel delved deeper, happy to continue the assault on the tiny bundle of nerves.

Roxas cries soon came to a crescendo of unintelligible whimpers and moans as he began to pulse, clamping down hard around Axel’s arousal. Unable to handle the pressure building in his gut, he came once more, thick spurts of white splattering between them. It only took Axel a few more generous thrusts to bring himself to completion, exploding inside his smaller partner with a guttural moan.

For a moment, they both laid there basking in the afterglow and the warmth of each other’s embrace. It was ever silent, a soft night snow starting to flurry around the van, frost creeping up the glass windshield. Admiring the way Axel’s chest rose and fell, Roxas felt himself starting to drift off until the world went black.

 

~-~

The mellow, morning sun began to fill the snowy foothills with golden light and the two men stirred as voices from the other camper’s sounded outside of their cozy haven. But everything was sticky and Roxas was starting to feel uncomfortable in the crusty blankets.

“I need to go shower..” He grumbled, feeling Axel shifting next to him, red hair a wild rats nest.

“Hmm.. Good plan..” he muttered, sitting up and tying the untamed disaster up into a ponytail. The love bites on both of their necks were dark and prominent and Roxas knew he wasn’t going to be able escape the teasing. But at this point, he didn’t care. Because he’d had a _damn_ fine time last night and he would flaunt it.

“I feel like a gross, stale twinky..” Roxas groaned, looking down between his legs. Axel snorted as he tugged on a paint splattered Tee and sweats.

“Here, Twinky.” he rummaged through one of his duffle bags, pushing an over sized sweater Roxas’ way.

“Please, don’t call me that.” Roxas half laughed, realizing how sore he was going to be for the next few days.

“You said it. Not me.” Axel teased as he unlatched the door, collecting the soiled linens into his arms. “Does the cabin have a washing machine?”

“Yeah. But it’s small and from the 80’s.” Roxas yawned, slipping his feet into his boots, stepping down into the fresh, crisp snow. As his brain began to become alert, the sobering realization of their situation began to set in. He had to return to campus and Axel would be hundreds of miles away. And he started to regret his decision to let this happen. Because in all honesty, he really _liked_ Axel. Probably a lot more than was plausible for the brief time they’d known each other.

“Hey. I was thinking.” Snapping his head up at Axel’s voice, Roxas raised his brow in curiosity. “I could probably stick around till after you graduate in the spring… and then maybe I could take you on a road trip as a present. That is, if I haven't driven you crazy by that point.” he shrugged, smiling shyly down at the shorter man. Roxas couldn’t help the broad grin that spread over his face, relief washing over him.

“I think I’d like that.” Roxas replied, moving up on his toes, planting a gentle, chaste kiss on Axel’s lips. “I think I’d like that a lot.” It was hard to fathom but spilling hot chocolate on Axel's crotch was probably the best thing he had ever done in his short life.


End file.
